Challenge KHReborn!  Regras
by Challenge KHReborn
Summary: I Challenge aberto! Entre, confira e participe!
1. Regras Básicas

Eu sou Julietta, e sou a Mestra e idealizadora do primeiro Challenge da KHR!, YHYF e SFC, esperando com ardor que não o único. Tenho alguma experiência com Challenges, mais assistindo-os do que participando ou moderando. Mas, de qualquer forma, vamos às regras básicas:

**O que é um Challenge?** Primeiro, vamos a origem dessa palavra. Challenge vem do inglês: desafio. E essa é a idéia geral, o Mestre – no caso, eu – está desafiando os escritores a escrevem algo nos parâmetros que ele estabelece, e quem conseguir o melhor resultado, ganha. **Ganha o quê?** Os três primeiros lugares terão suas fanfics postadas no , nessa conta. O ganhador se tornará o Mestre do II Challenge, e assim por diante.

O Challenge é composto por vários quesitos determinados pelo Mestre, os quais valerão pontos de acordo com a correspondência e fidelidade aos requisitos, além da coerência e criatividade. Esses quesitos são:

**~ Tema:** Há duas formas de se exigir temas, pode haver um tema geral, como guerra, felicidade, amor ou qualquer outra coisa que o Mestre diga que é o tema. Toda e qualquer fic escrita para esse Challenge deve ter esse determinado elemento como tema principal, sendo que também pode haver um ou mais temas secundários a serem escolhidos pelos concorrentes.

**~ Linhas:** As linhas são opções que o mestre dá para o autor seguir ao escrever a fic. E a escolha do que pode vir a ser uma linha é algo muito subjetivo e a critério de quem propôs o challenge, mas no geral sempre se encontra por aqui citações famosas ou de autorias famosas, frases interessantes ou de efeito. A idéia é na verdade mais ou menos a mesma do tema.

**~ Itens:** É o momento filho da puta do Mestre. Mas essa é uma visão pessimista dos fatos. O itens também podem servir para auxiliar o escritor. No geral há uma lista de itens a serem seguidos e o mestre diz uma quantidade mínima deles a serem usados na sua fanfic, por vezes também delimita uma quantidade máxima, mas isso é variável de challenge para challenge. Contudo, uma coisa que no geral não varia muito é que os itens devem ser bem utilizados, devem ser importantes para a história em si. Os itens também possuem **Bônus**. Os bônus podem ser normais, duplos ou triplos. Eles não são nada além de coisas que agregam valor aos itens, por exemplo, um dos itens é um abajur, seu bônus é ser quebrado. Assim como foi explicado antes, os bônus não adiantam só aparecerem, tem que ser importantes para o desenvolvimento.

**~ Restrições:** O nome fala por si só: é o que os concorrentes não devem fazer. Varia de Mestre para Mestre, por exemplo: Eu posso dizer que uma das restrições é não considerar o Shimmon Arc, enquanto o próximo Mestre pode dizer para não usarem OCs ou personagens OOCs.

**~ Blocos:** Isso foi criado por mim especialmente para esse Challenge e para os próximos da KHR!. Os blocos são, ahn, blocos de personagens unidos em grupos por alguma coisa em comum, como por exemplo, as chamas. O Mestre deverá colocar um bloco e os personagens que estão nele, assim como os que foram excluídos deles. Por exemplo: Eu coloco um grupo sendo os usuários da Névoa, incluindo Chrome, Kawahira, etc, menos Mukuro. Um dos personagens do bloco deve ser o principal.

**~ Presentinhos:** São quesitos opcionais ou obrigatórios, que podem ser desde hentais até o pedido de trilha sonora ou capa. Simples, se for obrigatório e não for feito, a fic será desclassificada.

Isso fecha os quesitos. Daqui pra frente é tudo pela maldade ou bondade do Mestre. Essas regras valerão para todos os Challenges que vierem depois desse, portanto, esse capítulo não pode ser apagado ou modificado sem a minha permissão.


	2. I Challenge

**I Challenge KHReborn! - Mestra: Julietta (uid=9921085338035676152)**

Tema: **Amor em Guerra.**  
Pouco me importa se for a Segunda Guerra Mundial ou a Batalha Choice, desde que seja uma guerra e haja romance.

Bloco: **Líderes**  
_Valendo: _Tsuna (Dieci Vongola);  
Dino (Dieci Cavallonne);  
Enma (Dieci Shimmon);  
Mukuro (Líder da Kokuyo Gang);  
Byakuran (Boss da Millefiore);  
Luce, Aria e Uni (Líderes dos Arcobalenos/Boss da Giglio Nero/Boss da Black Speel);  
Alaude (Chefe de Polícia);  
Spanner (Chefe de tecnologia da Millefiore);  
Irie (Comandante da Millefiore);  
Xanxus (Boss da Varia);  
Hibari (Chefe do Comitê de Disciplina);  
Adelheid (Chefe do Comitê de Liquidação).

Linhas: **No máximo 5, no mínimo 2.**

- "A única pessoa que eu não posso estar junto é aquela que eu mais queria entregar meu coração." **A Casa do Lago.**

- "Eles podem tirar nossas vidas, mas nunca poderão tirar nossa liberdade." **Coração Valente**

- "Você pode desperdiçar sua vida desenhando linhas ou então você pode viver cruzando-as. Mas há algumas que são perigosas demais para serem cruzadas. E aí vai o que eu sei: se você estiver disposto a jogar a preucação pela janela e se arriscar, a vista do outro lado é espetacular." **Grey's Anatomy**

- "O amor não é para mim, o amor é para quem acredita nele." **O Pecado Original**

- "Até os mentirosos, às vezes, falam a verdade." **Exam**

- "Quem não tem nada a perder não sabe quando parar." **Última Parada 147**

- "Só se morre de amor no cinema." **Os Guarda-Chuvas do Amor**

- "Mantenha os bons momentos na mente, para o caso de Deus não aparecer." **Thnks fr th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy**

- "Se você não soube ser feliz comigo, como vai saber ser infeliz sozinha?" **Divã**

- "Não vim aqui para te dizer que não posso viver sem você. Eu posso. Só não quero." **Dizem por Aí**

**Itens: ****No mínimo cinco, sem máximo.**

1 - Carta  
**Bônus:** Se for de alguém morto  
**2 - **Rituais  
**3 - **Declarações  
**Bônus:** Se forem feitas em um momento deseperado  
**Bônus Duplo:** Se não forem correspondidas  
**Bônus Triplo: **Se a pessoa que a fez for trollada brutalmente  
**4 - **Castiçal  
**Bônus:** Se não for usado para iluminar  
**5 -** Traição  
**Bônus:** Se for flagrada  
**Bônus Duplo:** Se for um engano  
**6 -** Calabouço  
**7 -** Doença  
**Bônus:** Se for fatal  
**8 - **Duelo  
**9 -** Música  
**Bônus:** Se for algo inapropriado num momento inapropriado  
**10 - **Sonhos repetidos  
**11 - **Vícios

**Presentinhos:**  
**O primeiro é opcional:** Capa. Uma coisa bonita (ou não) que meio que dê por si só uma sinopse. Não vou avaliar de modo totalmente estético, mais pelo sentimento que passar.

**O segundo é obrigatório:** Trilha sonora. Pode ser uma música ou dez, ou cem, mas tem que ter algo a ver com o momento em que for posta (o que, aliás, deve ser indicado na fic).

**O terceiro é opcional:** A parte que nos interessa: Yaoi. Hentai. Yuri. Foda-se o que for, eu só quero ver putaria, q. Vai entra na avaliação como a cena se encaixa no corrimento da história.

**Restrições:**  
- Nada de internetês, pelo amor.  
- Português correto. Só joga no Word e tá beleza, mas eu também vou querer espaço depois de pontuação, pode ser? Ler tudo colado é uma merda.  
- Fanfics originais, ok. E elas não podem ser publicadas em lugar nenhum antes do resultado.  
- Sem songfics, one-shots, drabbles ou shorts. Quero uma long, com no mínimo 10 páginas no todo.

**Modo de Avaliação:**  
1) Utilização dos Tema: [0 - 10]  
Coerência e desenvolvimento do tema.

2) Utilização da Linha: [0 - 10]  
Coerência e desenvolvimento das linhas. Bonificação de 2 pontos se esta aparecer citada na fic.

3) Utilização dos Itens: [0 - 10]  
O quanto cada um foi trabalhado.  
. Bônus simples: [0 - 1]  
. Bônus duplo: [0 – 2,5]  
. Bônus triplo: [0 – 3,5]

4) Presentinho 1: [0 - 10]  
O quanto foi trabalhada e o quanto se encaixa na história. Vou contar a originalidade e o esforço do autor, além do sentimento que passar.

5) Presentinho 2: [0 - 1]  
O quanto combinam com as cenas e se realmente nos faz sentir na história.

6) Presentinho 3: [0 - 1]  
O quanto for bem escrito e manuseado de acordo com o enredo. Nada de ser pornô-like. Quero história, certo?

7) Caracterização: [0 - 10]  
Avaliarei o ambiente criado. Lembre-se: vale tanto para sentimentos quanto para cenários ou situações, ou até roupas e costumes se for necessário.

8) Ortografia e gramática: [0 - 10]  
Auto-explicativo. Alguns erros de digitação eu até perdôo. Tanto faz se é a ortografia velha ou nova.

9) Originalidade e criatividade: [0 - 10]  
Surpreenda-me!

* * *

_Enviem as fanfics para com a seguinte ficha toda preenchida:_  
- Título:  
- Autor e link do perfil:  
- Classificação:  
- Sinopse/Teaser:  
- Gênero: Amor em Guerra Não mudar  
- Itens: Liste os que você usou e seus bônus, se você os usou também.  
- Linhas: Liste-as também  
- Presentinho 1: Se você o fez, mande o link  
- Presentinho 2 Mande os links das músicas, mas não se esqueça de falar no decorrer da fic onde elas aparecem

Vocês vão poder mandar fanfics até o dia 30 de abril, depois disso nem adianta reclamar. Eu vou avaliar o que me mandarem na ordem que fizerem isso, o que quer dizer que pode ser que eu já dê o resultado em maio.

Boa sorte a todos, e começem a me mandar fanfics logo :


End file.
